Esca Gundam
by KitsuneDewAddict
Summary: "A forboding shadow looms over the horizon, four will be the first to fall into the darkness. Only the children of the Wing Goddess can stop it."Hitomi tells the blueblond girl standing behind her on the bridge. "But Mom, I don't understand." the girl sai
1. It begins

EscaGundam?  
by KitsuneDewAddict  


  
KDA: Uh... well, this is an EscaFlownae fanfic with a little bit of Gundam Wing in it. It's weird, I know but Bunbun wasn't gonna let me work on anything else until I started this so...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own EscaFlownae or Gundam Wing and that's probably a good thing. Jewel, Gem, and Misha are my characters so don't take them. As if anyone actually wants my characters... but anyways.  
  
Does can someone send me a picture of Kitty Duo? It'd be much appreciated. If anyone wants to pop up in here, lemme know and I'll find away to mention you in the fic. Okay, on with the fic!  
  
This takes place after EscaFlownae, most or at least some of the characters have kids. And that's how the trouble begins...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jewel, tell me a story please? my five year old foster sister asks as I put her to bed.  
Okay, but only one, Misha. I tell her, sitting on the edge of her bed, This is a story my mom told me when I was your age.  
Once upon a time in the world of Gaea, there was a handsome prince named Van Fanel. His parents were gone, his big brother Folken as well. So Prince Van was going to become a king, but to do that he had to slay a fierce dragon. Prince Van searched for a dragon to slay, but he couldn't find any on Gaea. He decided to look for dragons on the faraway Mystic Moon.   
When he got to the Mystic Moon, he met a young maiden named Hitomi and saved her from a dragon. Prince Van slew the wicked dragon so he returned to Gaea and somehow the moon maiden followed him. Prince Van became king but then his kingdom got destroyed by the evil Zalbach Empire. King Van and Hitomi traveled to another kingdom in hopes of getting help to beat the Zalbach Empire but no one would help them until they met the daring swordsman Allen Shizar.   
That's enough, Jewel. I want to have a word with you. Zack, my foster dad said from the doorway.  
Just a sec. Good night, Misha. I gave Misha a hug and left. Zack closed Misha's door, and glared at me as I just walked by him.  
What have we told you about those stories, young lady? he started the Don't tell my daughter stories that made your mother go psycho' speech again.  
I'm outta here. I don't have to listen to this, Zack. I replied, grabbing my backpack from my room.  
You aren't going anywhere, Jewel. Zack responds, grabbing my arm.  
Let go of me or be ready to see a doctor about a broken arm. I said quietly, glaring back at him.  
Ever since Marissa died, you've been such a pain to take care of. You're always running off somewhere, telling Misha those stories, or at Gem's house doing I don't want to know what. You are staying here, Jewel, or you find someone else to adopt you. Zack spoke as calmly as he could but still ended up threatening me back. At least he let go of my arm.  
Alright then, I'll find somewhere else to live. Tell Misha I said goodbye. I told him, walked out the door, hopped on my motorcycle, and drove across town to Gem's place.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I sat in on another of the king's counsel meetings with Prince Heero, incredibly bored but still listening. Heero looked as tired as I felt but if the crown prince can't fall asleep in a meeting, his best friend can't either. This is one of the reasons that I keep telling him being a prince stinks. You always have to listen to people give you advise and if you don't listen to them, they get mad and threaten to revolt. I tell ya, I'd never wanna be a prince. I'm happy being lil' ol' me, the hottest cat-guy in Fanelia.  
Your Majesty, the counsel unanimously agrees that Prince Heero must choose a bride soon. the speaker for the counsel, this old ox guy, I think his name was Omar or something like that.  
All eyes turned to Prince Heero and King Van. I raised an eyebrow at my friend.  
I consent but on one condition. Heero said, I choose my bride and whomever it is will be accepted by the counsel.  
I couldn't help snickering at that, or the grin on my face. I'm gonna leave before I disrupt this meeting more. Later, Your Majesty. Your Highness. I said, still snickering as I left.  
  
This is gonna be great. Heero's gonna get whoever he wants to marry him... Oh wait. That brings us to reason #2 of why being a prince stinks. Every girl thinks she wants to be a princess, and those that are royalty want more power. So practically everyone likes royalty only because of their title, but some don't like them even then.  
So it's good to be a kitty.  
Hey there Duo. I looked up to see the blue-blond oracle, Quatre, standing there.  
Oh hi Quatre! What's up? I asked Heero's cousin. Ya see, Quatre is the son of Folken, the king's big brother, and Hitomi, the Maiden from the Mystic Moon.  
Something is gonna happen soon, my friend. I sense a storm coming. Quatre replied.  
A storm, huh? The counsel is trying to force Heero to get married, but the prince won't unless he knows beforehand that they'll accept whoever he chooses. Maybe the storm is about that. I tell him.  
Perhaps. But I believe the Mystic Moon has something to do with this feeling of restlessness I'm getting over the near future, Duo. Maybe Mother will return. he responds.  
I shrug and ask, Have you mentioned this to anyone else?  
Just you and Heero. Something bad is happening and eventually it will reach us. A horrible guymelef haunts my visions, Duo, and it wants to destroy everything. Quatre suddenly says, but very quietly so as not to alarm the common folk walking around us.  
Should we tell the king about your visions? If that thing is as bad as you say, he should know about it. I suggest, a little nervous about the mysterious guymelef.  
Yes but he's busy with the counsel now. We can't just barge in there, Duo. Quatre replies. I nod, I'll tell the king that you're troubled about these visions you're having after the meeting. But I gotta go now, or Mom'll be upset. See ya.  
I ran towards my house when this weird light appeared in front of me. I couldn't stop fast enough so I went into the light, and suddenly everything around me vanished as I fell through oblivion. I landed on my feet on strange ground, still in the blackness. Then everything was back to normal but I had no clue where I was. And something loud with one glowing eye was coming.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's it for this chapter! Can anyone guess what's the evil guymelef' in Quatre's vision? Or who Duo's mom is? If you get both right, you get a cookie! REVIEW!!!


	2. Introductions Figments of her imaginati

Chapter Two: Introductions / Figments of Her Imagination  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, that was weird. This dude appears from nowhere after that freaky light died down. And he looks like his lost but he's on his guard for some reason.   
I shut off the engine of my cycle and call out, You alright?  
The brunette teen blinks at me, curious. He edges closer to me, close enough that we can get a good look at each other. Man, he's hot! But what's with the cat ears and the tail, not to mention the long braid? ... Why is he staring at me like that?   
I'm okay. Uh... this is probably gonna sound stupid, but where are we? he asks, pushing some of his bangs back, enough for me to see he doesn't have human ears, just the cat ones on the top of his head.  
What are you? I blurt out, then mentally bang my head against something hard because of the sheer stupidity in that question.  
I'm a cat-man. My name is Duo Maxwell and I'm the hottest cat-man in all of Fanelia. he replied with a flirtatious wink.  
I've lost my mind. I've finally gone off the deep end. Must be cause I told Misha that story bout Van and Mom. I mutter, my head in my gloved hands.  
You know Van Slanzar de Fanel, the king of Fanelia? Duo asked surprised.  
No, I just heard about him and his adventures with Esca Flownae. I answer, And by the way, we're in Tokyo, Japan. On Earth or what you'd call the Mystic Moon.  
I smack my forehead, realizing I answered something that couldn't possibly be real.   
Why am I talking to something that can't be real? Though he is hot as hell. This is crazy, I'm drooling over a figment of my imagination. I mutter under my breath. His ears perked up so I guess he heard me.  
You think you're just imagining this? I'd hate to break up that little pity party you've started there, babe, but I'm real. I'm as real as you are. Duo says, moving 'til he's less than three inches away. Imagine this. he comments, closing the distance between us with a kiss. His arms wrap around my waist, his tail curls around the left leg of my blue jeans, and I'm in nirvana. I just pray my power doesn't kick in, but too late, I can see inside his mind, look at his memories and feel his emotions. He is worried about something, he's enjoying the kiss, and he's curious about me.  
I pull away, breaking the skin contact and I nod. You're real, all right. And a great kisser, too.  
Duo grins, and goes to stroke my hair but I grab his wrist.  
I don't like being touched, kitty. Okay? I tell him, Come with me to meet my friend, Gem?  
Sure. What's your name? You didn't tell me. he says, sitting behind me on my cycle as I start it up again.  
I answer as I revved the engine. His grip on me tightened as we sped off.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jewel was pounding on my door for some reason. I thought she might break it down if I hadn't opened it in time. She and this brunette guy with a meter-long braid run in and plop down on my leather sofa before I had closed the door.  
I heard you've gotten kicked out again, Jewel. This time for good, or so Zack said. I'd give it a week before going back, if you want to go back, that is. I told her.  
He called you? Jewel said skeptically.  
Yeah, cause he knows every time you get kicked out that you come here and that usually I'm the only one who can talk/beat some sense into you. I reply as I inspect the Braided One.  
I guess that's true, Gem. Anyways, on my way over here I found Duo and I thought you should meet him. He says he's from Gaea. Jewel tells me as she sinks into my couch next to the cat-eared teen whom I guessed to be 15 or 16, Jewel's age.  
I arch an eyebrow at the violet-eyed boy in black, From Gaea? But I thought that was just a figment of your mother's delusions.  
Apparently not, Gem. But no one's gonna believe that there's a whole planet so close that the people of it think as Earth as a moon. Especially since no one can see it. Jewel responds.  
I still don't get why you people can't see Gaea when everyone on Gaea can see the Mystic Moon... I mean the Earth. the feline-human comments, toying with the end of his braid.  
That's one of the great mysteries of life. Another great mystery is: Does the Dark Magician wear a robe or a dress? Or, how come Jewel has blue-blond hair and a nice figure but still can't get a steady boyfriend? I say, teasing my younger friend. Jewel glares at me and Duo just blinks, confused.  
Whatever you two say. I just want to go home. I gotta make jokes that aren't that funny but still amuse my best friend who is way too serious for his own good. Duo mutters, yawning.  
Gonna take a cat nap, kitty? Jewel comments, openly flirting with the cat-man. Duo nods and curls up in her lap as he drifts off to sleep.  
This is an interesting development. Not only do we know your mother wasn't making the whole Gaea thing up, but you have a potential boyfriend, if he isn't already your boyfriend. I murmur, pouring a glass of Mountain Dew for the blue-blond.  
Will you drop the boyfriend thing, Gem! We have better things to talk about. Jewel says, playing with Duo's ears.  
Like what are we doing for Halloween? We were Dungeon Dice Monsters last year and Duel Monsters the year before. So what are we going to dress up as? I ask.  
We've done YuGiOh! to death so pick a different anime. Jewel replies.  
G-Gundam? I'll be Rain and you'll be Allenby. I suggest.  
Ugh. No, I'm not hyper enough to be Allenby and you're not exactly Rain either.   
Thankfully that's true. YYH? you'd be either Boton or Yukina and I'd be Keiko.  
A koorime who Kuwabara likes or a grim reaper that flies around on an oar. No thanks. And why are you suggesting ones where you get a guy? Jewel responded, gently getting Duo off of her.  
Dunno. You think of something. I answer, shrugging as she stands up and stretches.  
I can't think of anything right now, Gem. Emotion overload and the cat kissing me really didn't help. Jewel tells me and collapses on the carpet.  
All right, we'll talk in the morning.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
KDA: well, I'd like to thank my plotting partner ShinraiHimura for reviewing all my fics. It's sad when the only person who reviews my stories is someone who knows pretty much everything that's going to happen in the fic. -_- *sigh* And Shinrai, you get half a cookie, because you answered only one of the two questions.   



End file.
